1. Fielf of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination table, especially a table which is easy to combine, carry and deliver and can be used as a trash can for protecting the environment.
2. Prior Arts of the Invention
A conventional leisure table with a parasol can only be used as a dining table or a table for leisure activity. People need trash can and cigarette ash tray when they are dining or smoking at the table. The conventional leisure table does not provide a trash can and ash tray to satisfy the users.